1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted software updating apparatus for performing a software update by downloading software from outside a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an apparatus of the aforementioned type, a technology is known whereby it is determined whether the time at which an ignition (IG) switch was turned off is in a predetermined time band (such as a time band in which the use of the vehicle is completed for the last time in the day). When the time is in the predetermined time band, operation of an operation unit for acquiring map data, for example, from an external server via wireless communication is permitted. When the time is outside the predetermined time band, operation of the operation unit is prohibited (see JP Patent No. 4147946 (“Patent Document 1”), for example).
However, the time band of use of the vehicle may vary depending on the user. Thus, in a configuration in which a predetermined time band is set for a software update (as in Patent Document 1), a software updating process may not be performed if the user uses the vehicle frequently in the predetermined time band.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle-mounted software updating apparatus that can perform a software update in consideration of users who may use the vehicle in different time bands.